Kanna (MapleStory)
|-|Kanna= |-|w/Haku= Summary Kanna Ayanokouji is a famed onmyouji in an alternate version of Sengoku-era Japan. She is fiercely loyal to Princess Sakuno and thus fights to free her as well as stop the evil warlord Oda Nobunaga from ascending as the "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven". Accompanied by her fox familiar, Haku, she duels Nobunaga's closest attendant, the dark omnyouji Mori Ranmaru, and disrupts the ritual, causing an enormous pillar of light that dragged everyone on the battlefield to Maple World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Kanna Ayanokouji, Her familiar is Youko Hakugen (White Phantom Fox) but is generally nicknamed Haku Origin: MapleStory Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early twenties Classification: Human, Omyouji, Protector of Princess Sakuno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Chi Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Limited Durability Negation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement and can shrug off Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, and other ailments with sheer willpower, Can ignore Attack Reflection with certain abilities Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Should at least be comparable to the Explorers, The Resistance, and the Cygnus Knights) Speed: Unknown (Like all MapleStory characters, she is more than capable of dodging lightning, laser, and meteor-based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is completely unencumbered by heavy plate mail) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class Durability: At least Large Country level via power-scaling Stamina: High (Killing hundreds of monsters is considered a daily chore in Maple World, single-handedly fought her way through Nobunaga's demons and dueled Mori Ranmaru with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Several dozen meters with her magic Standard Equipment: Her personal Fan, simply called the Florist's Fan, Her familiar Haku, A seemingly inexhaustible supply of magic charms Intelligence: Kanna is a renowned omnyouji and a master of all of its disciplines, summoning spirits and demons to do her bidding and attack her foes. While an entire army fought Nobunaga's main forces, she single-handedly infiltrated Nobunaga's hidden enclave and disrupted the ascension ritual. She is also used to exploiting his foes' flaws, using Ranmaru's confidence in his ability to block her attacks against him as she has Haku direct his foxfire around his barrier to destroy the shrine. Weaknesses: Kanna's abilities have mana costs and cooldowns (which are heavily exaggerated in-game for gameplay purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive and Auxiliary Skills *'Akatsuki Blossoms:' Kanna shrugs off status effects through sheer force of will, nullifying the effects of status effects like Mind Manipulation. *'Akatsuki Hero:' Kanna's pride as an omnyouji allows her to boost all of her base parameters significantly for a long period of time. *'Bellflower Barrier:' Kanna creates a barrier with bellflowers that increases the potency of all of her spells for as long as she stands inside it. *'Blossom Barrier:' Kanna erects a barrier with cherry blossoms that protects her from enemy attacks. *'Ether Pulse:' Kanna manipulates the shadows to teleport a large distance, stunning all foes *'Haku Reborn:' Kanna expends mana to allow Haku to enter his Human Form, granting him the ability to support Kanna in combat with spells of his own. **'Breath of the Unseen:' Haku blesses Kanna, allowing her to nullify knockback effects and ignore a significant portion of her foes' defenses. **'Foxfire:' Haku shields Kanna with several orbs of Foxfire that orbit around her. Whenever she would take damage from an attack, one orb of Foxfire will absorb the attack in her place, consuming it and dealing several times the damage Kanna would have taken from the attack back at her opponent, regardless of distance, and can stun unprepared foes. **'Haku's Blessing:' Haku greatly boosts Kanna's magical prowess and defenses for a short period of time. **'Haku's Gift:' Haku instantly heals all of Kanna's wounds. *'Lifeblood Ritual:' Kanna sacrifices the blood of her enemies to restore her health, allowing her to heal her wounds automatically by causing her foe(s) to bleed or die. *'Radiant Peacock:' Kanna spends mana to effectively double her attacking and combat speed. *'Soul Bomb:' Whenever she destroys something, she causes the soul inside it to explode, annihilating it and damaging all foes in the process. *'Soul Shear:' Kanna is able to shear off pieces of her opponent's soul with each successful attack, which she can then detonate at any time. Attack Skills *'Binding Tempest:' Kanna throws a flurry of magical charms to petrify all nearby enemies, leaving them helpless against subsequent attacks. *'Demon's Fury:' Kanna summons a humanoid demon that charges up energy before releasing two powerful projectiles at her targets. *'Falling Sakura:' Kanna summons a Sakura Tree that damages all nearby foes while healing the wounds of Kanna and her allies. *'Kishin Shoukan:' Kanna summons two demons that attack their foes with orbs of darkness and generate a field that increases enemy aggression. *'Monkey Spirits:' Kanna summons Monkey Spirits to fight on her behalf. These spirits throw barrels of extremely potent magical alcohol to render her foes drunk, making them more likely to drop their weapons and make poor decisions. *'Nimbus Curse:' Kanna engulfs her opponent in a cloud of dark energy that continually poisons foes. *'Orochi:' Kanna summons the legendary Yamata no Orochi to attack her foes. *'Rock Yaksha:' Kanna summons an Earth Demon to crash into her foes. *'Shikigami Charm:' Kanna rushes past her opponent while leaving a line of shikigami, which she then detonates, heavily reducing her foes' email *'Shikigami Haunting:' Kanna's standard attack, she calls upon the Shinto gods to attack her foes with terrifying ghosts, engulfing them in flame, ice, and lightning in the process. *'Spirit Corral:' Kanna summons various spirits to corral her foes and force them together so that she is able to blast them all at once. *'Tengu Strike:' Kanna summons a pair of Tengu to assault her foes in close combat and assail them with black lightning. *'Vanquisher Charm:' Kanna attacks her foes with a storm of seemingly infinite magical charms that shoot out at high speed. Hyper Skills * Blackhearted Charm: Kanna emits a dark aura that curses her foes, continuously dealing damage and nullifying any Attack Reflection abilities as well as Invulnerability. * Nine-Tailed Fury: Kanna has Haku unleash his full power, assaulting all foes with holy and dark magic to deal heavy damage, cursing the targets to take additional damage over time. * Veritable Pandamonium: Kanna summons a powerful demon that stamps on her foes, immobilizing them and dealing heavy damage. * Yuki-Onna: Kanna summons the legendary Yuki-Onna to flash freeze her foes, halve the cost of all of her abilities, and heal her over time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 6